Rotten Girl Grotesque Romance
by Aeron Thana and Yue Helios
Summary: A Yandere story featuring my OC Kaiyo, my OC Vegas, and Marduk. It's kinda bloody. Over and Out!


**Rotten Girl, Grotesque Romance**

Vegas peeked out the door and watched as Marduk entered his apartment. She squealed and slammed the door shut again. Marduk turned back.

"What's going on with my neighbor?" He thought, then shrugged. Today, Kaiyo was gonna teach him battle strategies and that's all he cared about. Beating his precious rival. Back in Vegas' apartment though, she was still swooning over him.

"Vegas, can we go brawl someone? I'm bored." Her bakugan, Aquos Sunami, asked. Vegas shook her head. Sunami sighed. She was still obsessed with that Marduk kid from across the hall, huh? Sunami wandered into Vegas' messed up room. The apartment was a terrible mess. Paint was chipping off the walls, everything on the floor, Marduk's face, his daily schedules, and every known fact about him, were hanging on every wall, but the worst things was the axe, impaled into the face of Kaiyo "The Gamer" Takarin in that picture of her and Marduk, posing for the media. That was the day of the Ultimate Battle Tournament. When Marduk got second, and Kaiyo got first. Vegas was turning into a mega stalker, a yandere actually.

"I better get out of here." Thought Sunami. "Maybe I can ask Aquos Maelstrom for advice." and Sunami left, never to return again. Vegas, hearing something, opened the door, just a crack, so she could peek out again. Kaiyo Takarin was knocking on Marduk's door, Leo perched on her shoulder. Marduk answered. She said something and the two of them laughed. Then she pulled an ice cream out of a grocery bag, gave it to him, took another one for herself, and they headed into the apartment together.

"Is that your girlfriend Marduk? I want to know...That insolent Kaiyo!" Vegas giggled. "She thinks she can steal my Marduk away from me?! I'll show her...hee hee!"

"Marduk, how many times do I have tah tell yah." Kaiyo sighed. "You don't need a strategy in Bakugan! All you need is the nerve to do it!" Marduk growled in frustration.

"Then how come Marucho has been able to defeat his opponents with strategies?" Kaiyo rolled her large brown eyes. "It's 'cause he's Marucho, duh. Anyway, I gotta run. Saku's gonna kill me if I get home too late." Leo laughed and nodded his head, in that funny way of his. "You bet." He snickered.

"Alright, I'll meet yah at the fountain in the park, 'kay? If yah really want tah brawl me and lose that badly."

"Bye Kaiyo." Marduk said as Kaiyo left. "Bye Duke." She called over her shoulder. "Goodbye Marduk." Leo yelled also. What they didn't know was that Vegas was watching this. And carrying her axe. "Hee hee hee!"

Marduk sat alone by the fountain where Kaiyo had said she had first met Leonidas. She had told him to meet her there, after all. He called her, because she was an hour late, maybe she had overslept again. But she didn't pick up. He called her three times, but all he got was her voice mail. He tried again. And again.

"Yo. You've reached Kaiyo Takarin's phone. I'm probably too busy at the moment. Leave a message at the sound of the beep, and I'll get right back atcha later! And if you're one of those crazy salesmen, don't even think about calling again. Beep." Marduk sighed. Vegas brushed past him on the way back to the apartment building.

"Vegas! Have you seen Kaiyo today?"

"No." Vegas replied. Marduk sighed again and walked briskly back to the building. "I wonder where your girlfriend is...it's like she never existed LOL." Vegas giggled madly. "I hope you like your present...hee hee!"

When Marduk got back to his home, the first thing he noticed was the box. It was a normal cardboard box, only it had To Marduk, From Your Biggest Fan, written on the top. Fan mail, huh? Just the thing to cheer him up. Marduk lifted the box. It was surprisingly heavy, almost 14 pounds? Anyway, he carried it into his living room and went to the kitchen to get a knife to open the tape. Just then, Vegas put a gift wrapped package outside of the door.

"For you, a Bakugan lover...hee hee!" She thought.

Marduk sliced through the tape, carefully opened the box...and almost screamed. Kaiyo's head and torso were sitting in the blood soaked interior of the box, her long, accidentally dyed white hair, stained red with her own crimson blood. Marduk carefully lifted out the head. There was a look of surprise and horror plastered on the usually brave, defiant face.

"Kaiyo..." His rival, his precious, lazy, egotistical, stubborn rival. Gone. "KAIYO!" He felt tears fall down his face, like on that day Vlad disappeared. First Vlad, then Kaiyo. Marduk was smart enough to figure out the pattern, who was next in line to die.

"Leonidas!" He ran out the door, then tripped over Vegas' gift, For Marduk, From Vegas. Dreading what he would find in the box, he opened it. Haos Omega Leonidas' smashed body was in the box, like he had been hit in ball form by a hammer or an axe, over and over again. He brought the unfortunate little Bakugan inside and set him on the table. Then he picked up Kaiyo's bloody head.

"It's alright Kaiyo." Marduk sounded insane. "We'll always be rivals. And friends. Just like you said on Tournament Day." He started to comb the blood out of her hair, humming what sounded like a more demented version of "Vanguard Fight" one of Kaiyo's favorite songs. Each day, Marduk continued to receive the bodies of dead bakugan, all Haos, all Kaiyo's. He didn't open the boxes any more. He didn't have to. He knew what was in the boxes already.

"Why do you cry Marduk?" Asked Vegas to herself on the fourth day this happened. "It's like she never existed LOL...!"

On the seventh day, Vegas heard a knock at the door. She opened it, to find Marduk standing there, with some white tulips in his hand, and dark circles under his visible bloodshot, crimson colored eye.

"For you." He said simply. "Can I...come in?"

"Yes, yes, yes!" Vegas took the flowers and started arranging them in a vase. Marduk looked around the room. Yes, there was the bloodsoaked axe, now impaled into Kaiyo's face at a new angle. He took the axe out of the wall. Vegas, now finished arranging the flowers, turned around, and saw Marduk lift the axe, shadows crossing his face. The weapon fell. Blood splattered the floor and there was a long, drawn out, ghostly scream. Over and over, he hacked at the body. And it was silent. Marduk looked down at his stained hands, then laughed menacingly, like he used to do when he was evil.

"Don't worry Kaiyo, we'll be rivals forever. Friends too. Just like you said we were." Marduk said to the head later on, which he now puts in the box on his desk. Kaiyo's face is smiling once more, with the help of needles and thread. "Forever. eheh"

End.

**Epilogue: For those of you who couldn't stomach the ending.**

Kaiyo looked down from the sky and shook her head, Leo and Vlad perched on her shoulders. She had wings and a halo.

"Why does someone always have to end up beating some sense into that kid? Murdering my murderer, everyone knows 'Thou shalt not commit murder.' And what's with my face? I look like I got a face surgery from a insane tailor." She said.

"I don't think Marduk's okay in the head." Vlad said. "Your dead face looks kinda weird too." he added as an afterthought. Leo nodded in agreement

"That doesn't matter though." Leo said. "In the end, we're all dead."

"Good point." They turned around and saw, to their surprise, Vegas Taka.

"That was my demonic half that killed you. She got me, fell for Marduk, and then killed you." She explained before anyone could open their mouth to ask why a murderer was in heaven with them.

"Huh. Well whaddaya know?" Kaiyo said. "Friends?"

"Friends."

The Happy End.

Notes from Yue: Wow. That was pretty twisted, even for me. And had a happy epilogue? I'm on a roll! Alright, the notes, as Aeron would like to know before she smashes her fist into my face. "Vanguard Fight!" is the Japanese theme for Vanguard Cardfight Link Joker arc by Psychic Lover, the same band that did the theme song for Bakugan for a lot of the seasons. It's a song that if you sing it the right way, it'll sound creepy and demented. The white tulips. According to Aeron, they mean I hate you, or something like that. And I love Vocaloid Horror songs. Blame my bro Dai for that. Happy Halloween! Yue Helios, over and out!


End file.
